The deacylated glycerophospholipids are mainly obtained by the semisynthetic route, for example those preferred in the present invention are obtained by selective deacylation of the natural phospholipids extracted from soy.
Glycerophospholipids are compounds widely occurring in nature, where they exert important biological functions, for example they are the main lipid components of cell phospholipids.
Their administration by the oral and parenteral routes, for example as diet supplements or as medicaments, proved to be useful in the prevention of the involution processes of the cell membranes, since they can play an important role on the biochemical lesions occurring on the membrane phospholipids.